


He's Back

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Ethan Gold Bashing, No Slash, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-25
Updated: 2004-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin has just got back from Hollywood and is living with Brian and enjoying his happy life when as usual disater starts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It all started a week ago I guess. Justin and I had just gotten home from the liberty diner when there was a phone call. Justin picked it up. He had enjoyed doing little things like that since he got back from Hollywood and was living with me again. That’s when I overheard him screaming: “What the fuck are you doing calling. Leave me alone”  
“Who the hell was that”, I said trying not to sound concerned.  
“No one. Just some telemarketer”  
“Well I know there assholes but wasn’t that a little uncalled for?”  
“Sorry I’ll work my phone etiquette next time” Justin said trying to blow it off. So I left it at that it would have been senseless to keep pushing the matter. 

I stayed after late the next night at Kinnetik to work on this new account for potato chips. I wasn’t expecting to see anyone this late. Then a little knock on my door came. I thought it would be Justin so when I opened the door I was expecting to be kissing him instead just as I was about to say hello to my sunshine appropriately I realized it wasn’t him. It was this stupid asshole I was hoping to never see again.  
“Brian I want him back. I need him back I can’t go on living without him. I love him,” The man with the pubic hair on his chin said.  
“Ian, right? Listen get the fuck out of my office before I call security.” I said in a nice threatening manner. This was the same son of a bitch who deluded Justin into thinking that he loved him, and now begging me to give him back. Hell no.   
“My name is Ethan you know that. Please. I love him and he loved me. You could never say I love you to him. Don’t you think he deserves to hear it. You’ve always been to selfish. He needs me.”  
“I said get out you little prick now”   
That’s when he charged at me with a knife. I remember my entire arm just losing feeling as I watched it bleed. Then Ted walked in. I had forgotten he said he’d stop by again later. He came up behind the prick and smashed him in the head with a flower pot that was in the lobby. It didn’t do much good because that fiddlerfuck got up and ran out the door.  
I saw how much blood I lost it was on floor beside me. Ted came over and told me to apply more pressure to the wound and other bullshit people tell you when you’re hurt.  
“I’m calling an ambulance, the police, and Justin. You just stay here”, Ted said in a caring way.  
“Well I was planning on hitting Babylon, but since you told me to stay here I think I will” I said in my sarcastic voice. I don’t know why I felt that I should act so rude and sarcastic when all he was trying to do was help but my mouth some how worked faster then my head sometimes.  
“Brian will you shut up with all this I’m a man and don’t need help shit so I can help you.”   
“Yes Mommy”


	2. He's Back

I can’t believe I’m stuck here in a fucking hospital bed. So far Ted, Mikey, his hubby, his son, Lindsey, Gus, and the rest of the gang have been by to see me and tell me that I’m going to be ok. Well what the fuck do they think? That get stabbed in the arm by pubic hair boy was going kill me.  
“Why the hell do I have to stay here overnight again?” I said speaking to Justin  
“The doctors want to do some test to make sure everything is ok. Also they want to make sure the cancer isn’t back either.”  
“Wonderful so I get to eat shitty food, sleep on a shitty bed, and have the joy of have my balls fondled”  
“Well when you get home all do that while you eat good food, and are on a more comfortable bed”  
“You better”  
“Brian, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything before about Ethan. He somehow found me in Hollywood and wouldn’t leave me alone. Then when he started calling I didn’t know what to do.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I figured you didn’t need the pressure and that I could handle this. I’m really sorry I feel like this entire thing is my fault”  
“Well it isn’t. They’re going to catch that asshole. I already talked to Debbie’s police dick when they came by earlier. Horvath said that got most the cops in Pittsburgh out looking for him. How long has he been harassing you?”  
“Well about six months. He sent me a letter I still have in my bag at home. I want you to read it.”

Justin brought the letter by earlier. He warned me that it was all a piece of shit. Ethan had gone off the deep end and lost what little piece of a mind he had. Justin fell asleep in the chair a few minute ago. I have read this piece of shit a hundred times and it still makes me sick.

My Beautiful Justin,  
I saw you the other day flaunting yourself with all that men at that party. I’m glad your comic book is going so well. The week before you left Pittsburgh I saw you at that diner with him. You were both smiling. I know you’re just doing it so no one knows how much he hurts you. It most be Hell to be around him everyday and he won’t let you go. I’ll save you I promise.   
Love You’re Soul Mate,  
Ethan Gold  
P.S. You’re the music in my heart.

I could almost puke and I’m not talking because of the medication. How stupid could this little prick be. Justin loves me and is much as I try to deny and not tell anyone I love him too. I would never hurt him unless it was for is own good in the end. Like when he wasn’t going to go to L.A. because he wanted to be on the Liberty Ride with me. I know it hurt him when I said I wasn’t going, but in the end it made him go to L.A. and get a job on his movie.  
Tomorrow I’ll be able to leave this God forsaken place and get on with my life especially when I know that that little ass is behind bars or in a padded room.


End file.
